


possessive iwaizumi and akaashi

by butteblues



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 09:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16972206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butteblues/pseuds/butteblues
Summary: req: Can I request smut for Iwaizumi x female s.o. x Akaashi where both Iwaizumi and Akaashi get jealous due to another team hitting on their female s.o. (who is so oblivious that she doesn't realize it at all and think they are merely being friendly)?





	possessive iwaizumi and akaashi

You had volunteered to go to your boyfriend’s training camp, helping with food and water and things. It was only the first day, and everyone was super friendly, plus you got to see your boys in action. Every chance they got, both Akaashi and Iwaizumi would have an arm around your shoulders or waist, kissing you. You thought it was a little odd, seeing as neither had been much for PDA before, but you certainly weren’t complaining. Your house, which was only a short walk away from the school where the training camp was held, was blessedly empty for the week, and you invited both boyfriends to stay the nights. At the end of the day, you all headed home.

You barely got in the door before both of them were on you. Iwaizumi claimed your lips and Akaashi kissed along your neck, grasping your chest. Again, you were surprised, but not complaining. Before you knew it you were bent over the stairs, over Akaashi’s lap, shorts pulled down, Iwaizumi’s face between your thighs. You took Akaashi in your mouth eagerly, his hands holding your hair back from your face. Iwaizumi was leaving hickeys lower and lower down the inside of your thighs. At this rate you wouldn’t be able to wear shorts tomorrow.

Iwaizumi left you whining as he pulled away, saying, “Upstairs, now.” You certainly weren’t going to refuse him when he was in a mood like this. Your shorts and panties were still pulled down, leaving your ass bare as you hopped up the stairs. Akaashi gave it a smack as you stepped past him, making you squeal. In the moment you were waiting for the boys to catch up, you stripped off your clothes. By the time they entered your room, only Akaashi was wearing anything, and it was only his underwear that got caught on his ankle, which he quickly shook off. Iwaizumi bent you over your bed, kicked your legs apart, and was suddenly inside of you with a groan. Akaashi laid back on the bed, stroking himself, enjoying the view.

Iwaizumi pulled you up by your arms, and bit and sucked along your shoulder as he fucked you. “You’re ours, do you hear me?” he whispered into your ear. “His, and mine.” He abbreviated this with a hard thrust into you, making you whimper. He reached down with his other hand and rubbed at your clit. You nearly collapsed at this addition, tightening around him. Iwaizumi said, “Yes, good girl. Fuck,” as he came, biting down on your shoulder.

After a moment, he let you down on the bed and laid on his back next to you. Akaashi was quick to flip you over, kissing down your chest, taking each nipple in his mouth. He bit down a little, making you arch up into him. “Keiji, please,” you said. 

“Tell me what you want, ( )-san,” he said. 

“I want you to fuck me, make me come, please,” you begged. Akaashi smiled and did as you asked with a swift snap of his hips. He started off slow, building speed and depth as he went.

“Tell me, ( ),” Akaashi started. “Who do you belong to?”

“Ah! You and - ah, fuck- Hajime,” you replied between moans. He picked up his pace a small amount.

“And who can make you feel like this?” Akaashi asked.

“You and Hajime!” you cried, grabbing anywhere you could, Akaashi’s shoulders, the pillows, Iwaizumi’s arm. Iwaizumi reached over and started rubbing your clit.

“Anyone else?” he asked, speeding his pace.

“N-no! Only Keiji and Hajime!”

“Good girl. Come for us,” Akaashi said. You came hard, stars exploding behind your eyes, everything tinged white for a few moments.

You all lay there, panting for a minute, basking in your aftershocks. After a while you asked, “That was incredible, but where did that come from?”

Iwaizumi leaned up on an elbow to look at you. “Did you not notice basically everyone flirting with you earlier? We wanted to remind you that you’re dating us for a good reason.”

“No way!” you said. “They were just being nice!”

“( ),” Akaashi said, “even Yukie-san was flirting with you.”


End file.
